


Kinky Little Bitch

by LadderPattern



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fruit, Homework, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadderPattern/pseuds/LadderPattern
Summary: As the title says, everyone. *bows*
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer
Series: Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107521
Kudos: 7





	Kinky Little Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Should probably start working on my actual book on here I left myself on a cliff hanger ajjsisjwuwixb

Third//

Sliding down into the chair, Jeff placed his book bag down. It slouched against the chair leg, waiting to be opened and un-stuffed. Yet, Jeff doesn't dare open the bag. Like it's radioactive and he'll die if he touches it.

Luckily, Toby is there to do that for him.

"Homework, J-jeff," He said, plopping the blue spiral notebook down. Jeff groaned, throwing his head back on the chair.

"Fuck…" he cursed under his breath. He thought Toby was too tired to remember. After all, he did go to bed at four in the morning.

Sadly, he was a "good scholar" who had an agenda. All the schoolwork they needed to complete was on it. A project was due tonight! No time to doddle!

Finally, Jeff speaks again, running his fingers through his crispy hair as he does so. "Let's do this later, yeah?"

Crossing his arms in disappointment, Toby shakes his head, "No."

The single word is firm and Toby isn't taking "but it's too hard!" as an answer or excuse. That's what the internet was for.

Pulling up a chair, Toby sits next to Jeff and placed his bag down, too. He sighs softly, going through his bag. It's not the neatest, nor was Jeff's. At least Toby could /find/ his assignments easily. He hands a pencil to Jeff, it's red with a half used, eraser and sharp point. Toby takes a plain mechanical pencil out for himself. It's red with a blue string on it.

Clicking it a few times, Toby hums in satisfaction. Just the right length, not too long, not too short. Setting it down, he takes out a notebook. It's a purple spiral notebook.

Jeff takes out the to-do list. Many assignments were written on it. Including the one due tonight. They better get to it.

"What fff-fir-ir-irst?" Toby asked. Despite his struggle with the words, Jeff understands him. And so, he points to a random word in bold letters.

“Imperialism” History. Jeff's weakness.

"Hi-eh-istory?" Toby whispered. He shrugs his shoulders. History it is.

Jeff's ears twitch at the word.

"What?" he asked, snapping his attention to Toby. Toby froze, not saying a word. His eyes flick to Jeff. 

"No, no way are we starting off with–"

"I-i'll help you," Toby's voice is soft as he offers Jeffrey help with the work. He had to do it, too after all.

The rough hand on Jeff's is enough to calm him. There's no more arguments as they get to work.

It's quiet, with the occasional question from Jeff, and a swear from Toby. Besides Jeff getting started at those and almost throwing his writing utensil, he was pretty calm.

Until he starts aggressively scribbling, coloring in a doodle apart of the assignment.

"I bet you like that, huh?" He snapped. Toby raised an eyebrow, watching Jeff.

"Wh–what're you—"

"Kinky little bitch, I bet you like being slammed on the table like that," Jeff grumbled as he slammed his book onto the table.

Toby hiccups, startled at Jeff's sudden…/dirty talk?/

Was he degrading his homework?

"Getting done all night, getting punished if I don't /do/ you." He continued, still aggressively writing down words. Toby's face is a deep shade of red. He went to say something, but was too flustered to find the right words. All Toby can do is stutter quietly and fidget with a piece of paper.

"I bet you'd like that t—" Jeff goes to continue, but there'd a tug on his sleeve. Looking over at Toby, he caught on to why he should stop. 

Embarrassed, Jeff's face is quick to flush red as well.

"Uh- yeah…sorry," he slouched down in his seat, very ashamed of the things he said. He degraded his homework.

"L-lets just c-c-contin-nnnue?" Toby asked, averting his eyes to the paper.

It takes a while before the long haired man replied. When he does, it's a simple "yeah".

The red from their faces soon go away, Jeff mentally beating himself up for what he said.

It doesn't take long before they continue with their work, Jeff keeping his face hidden with his hood the entire time.


End file.
